And In This Moment
by Abarero
Summary: A collection of short InuYasha series drabbles and ficlets. Spans many characters and pairings. (Pairings so far: InuKag, SessKagura, IzayoiInuPapa, and more!)
1. Hanyou: InuYasha centric

Well, I've written some of these almost a year or more ago, but I never got around to posting them. These are my InuYasha series drabbles. Covering various characters and pairings from the series in short little ficlets. I'll be adding more as I write them, so please check them all out!

* * *

**Title**: Hanyou

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Rating**: PG

**Character**: Young InuYasha

**Summary**: As a child, InuYasha is confused as to why he's outcast from the world.

* * *

Freak.

Oni.

Hanyou.

Words thrown with the stones as I walk quietly through the village.

No children will play with one like me.

No adults will stop to ask how I am or how Mother is.

No one wants to have anything to do with me.

Their masses part as I approach; as if I have some fatal disease they'll contract if I get too close.

I don't understand the harsh stares and harsher words.

What have I done? Have I done something wrong?

I turn to Mother and ask her.

"What's a hanyou?"

And all she does is cry.


	2. Innocence: InuYashaKagome

**Author's Notes: **This was written for my friend Kellychan85 :) **

* * *

**

**Title**: Innocence

**Genre**: Drama/Romance/Introspective

**Rating**: G

**Pairing**: InuYasha/Kagome

**Summary**: She had always wondered just how old he was.

* * *

She looked over at him again.

She couldn't help it; he was just sitting there with this innocent and youthful expression on his face as he rummaged through her bag. It was times like this that she found herself wondering exactly how old he really was.

Sure, she thought, InuYasha was pinned to that tree for fifty years. But he was just frozen then, like he was sleeping- suspended in time.

"Neh InuYasha," Kagome ventured, causing the white-haired hanyou to jerk up and stick his hands quickly into his sleeves.

"I was just looking..." He muttered, hoping that she wasn't berating him for digging through her belongings again.

"No, it's just... well, I was just curious- how old are you?"

He blinked as he tried to absorb what it was she was asking.

"I don't know... I guess about..." His face contorted into a slight pout as he calculated the answer.

"Fifteen summers have passed."

Kagome's face slowly lit up as she realized what that meant.

"You're...the same age as me..." She explained, her face burning with a blush.

"Keh! So?" InuYasha muttered, his head quickly snapping to the side.

At first Kagome thought he was upset or that he'd taken her words incorrectly, but as she made out the blush staining his cheeks she knew the real reason for his short reply.

He was so innocent because- he was just a boy at heart.


	3. Revenge: ShippouSouten

**Title**: Revenge

**Genre**: Introspective/Drama

**Pairings**: Shippou/Souten

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Shippou thinks about the meaning of revenge.

* * *

Revenge is sweet, the saying goes.

But sometimes, revenge must be forgotten. Sometimes you have to asses the situation and realize that there are better things to do than seek revenge.

A duel invitation had started it. A duel to settle the score.

I sought revenge on that family. What goes around comes around they say.

Bravery in place, I faced my foe.

I fought hard. Both of us did.

But in the end, I'd forgotten my revenge.

In the end, she had too.

Battle forfeited. I left.

But, I still wonder- if she's enjoying those crayons I left her.


	4. Cold: SesshoumaruKagura

**Title**: Cold

**Genre**: Drama/Introspective

**Pairings**: Sesshoumaru/Kagura

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Based on manga chapter 350, Sesshoumaru thinks over things as he pulls Kagura's body from the river.

* * *

"It's not of my concern."

A few words said to mask the strange feeling in my heart.

The few words I'd begun to say more and more when she was around.

I pulled her from the river. Her along with my two followers.

Rin tried to save her when I refused.

I knew Rin would try.

I carried them to the shore. My remaining hand pressed against her chilled bare skin.

She was so cold. Her fiery eyes- closed.

Didn't she know better?

Didn't she know she wasn't my concern?

Didn't she know- I'm supposed to be the cold one?


	5. Warmth: SesshoumaruKagura

**Title**: Warmth

**Genre**: Drama/Romance

**Pairings**: Sesshoumaru/Kagura

**Rating**: PG-13 for sexual situations

**Summary**: There is more to warmth than just an exterior feeling.

* * *

Armor clatters as it hits the grass and silk attire soon joins it.

Feather light touches gracing my untouched skin as my hand moves of its own accord.

The night is cold, but her body- warm.

A warmth foreign to my body.

A warmth I want to feel inside.

I move to meet her- flesh embracing flesh.

She envelops me. Her warm body surrounds me completely.

Her eyes flutter closed at this intimacy wrought from our unspoken words.

Fiery eyes open slowly to meet mine.

Only one word escapes her lips.

"Sesshoumaru."

Impulsively I find myself capturing those lips.

"_Kagura_."


	6. Forbidden: IzayoiInuPapa

**Title**: Forbidden

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Rating**: PG-13 (implied sexual situation)

**Pairing**: Izayoi/Inu-Papa

**Summary**: Izayoi thinks on her relationship with the great Inu-Youkai, and what it means for her as a mortal to be with him.

* * *

His piercing gold eyes taking on a different tone. A tone of tenderness as he lowered my fragile mortal figure down onto the floor.

My untouched body coming to life at his gentle touch.

Slowly, steadily, he claims me- brushing away the tears of pain from my flushed cheeks.

I know as we fully become one all the unwritten laws of the world we've broken.

He's a youkai. I, but a mortal woman.

It's forbidden. Taboo. The devil's work they say.

But, I know they are wrong about us.

For love is anytime at all that two hearts beat as one.


	7. Only Fools Believe in Freedom Hakudoushi

**Title**: Only Fools Believe in Freedom

**Genre**: Introspective/Drama

**Rating**: PG

**Character**: Hakudoushi

**Summary**: Hakudoushi wasn't foolish enough to believe.

WARNING- spoiler for manga chapter #326/anime episode #157

* * *

Sweet solitude, oh how he reveled in the freedom it brought him. He'd never thought much of it before, but now, he longed for the times when Naraku and his menial tasks were not something he had to attend to.

He scoffed at his own thoughts. Freedom? He'd been around Kagura too much.

But at the burning pain that still lingered in his chest, he reconsidered.

The memory was all too fresh, etched painfully into his mind.

Hakudoushi couldn't think of a single thing he'd done to deserve that arrow in Naraku's stead. How could he? Naraku, using him of all people to act as his decoy!

If it had been a normal arrow, that would be one thing. But this was the power of that strange girl Kagome. Raw purity that ripped through his body and still left him with inner wounds that would never heal.

Sometimes it felt if as if that hole had never closed, as if that arrow was still embedded into his chest.

Freedom? Hakudoushi knew better than to think of something so foolish. He knew so much better than that.

Naraku should be wary- for in his true heart, there resided a vengeful killer.

* * *

Author's Note: For those that don't get the last line, it plays off the fact that Hakudoushi is part of the essence of Naraku's heart that he discarded to create the baby.


	8. Blood Bought Memories: Musou

**Title**: Blood Bought Memories

**Genre**: Drama/Angst/Introspective

**Character**: Musou

**Rating:** PG-13 for mentions of violence

**Summary**: Musou tries to remember something- anything.

* * *

I look at my reflection- unsatisfied by the face I see.

I want to change it, mold it, shape it… into something more like- me.

I want to remember something- searing pain, undying jealously, darkened lust- anything at all to tell me about myself.

The sight of blood- of other's pain- gives brief glimpses into my clouded mind.

One person's life giving me a vision of a village. Another's dying breath reminds me of the scorching pain of flames.

Each piece of the puzzle slowly fitting in.

With each bloody death, then the better my picture of who I am.


	9. Twisted Lust: Suzaku

**Title**: Twisted Lust

**Genre**: Macabre/Horror/Dark/Sadist/Yaoi/Introspective

**Pairings**: None- male/male is implied though

**Rating**: R

**Summary**: Suzaku of the four ninjas (episodes 137-140) muses on his beloved's face.

* * *

I see your cute face now as it hangs on the wall of my room.

The blood from when it was ripped off dried in a macabre pattern of swirls and rivulets.

I rise from my uneasy slumber and run my finger over your lips before hastily claiming them; yearning for a taste of what warmth might linger there.

How I wish that you would have been willing.

How I wish I could have claimed your handsome form properly.

How I wish… damn that Genbu, why'd he have to wake me up from such a nice dream?


	10. By Any Other Name: MenoumaruSuzaku

**Title:** By Any Other Name  
**Rating:** R for sensuality  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Yaoi  
**Pairings:** Menoumaru/Suzaku  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Summary:** The world is full of paradoxes. For who would believe that a bird could fall to a moth?

* * *

Crimson peonies littered the ground, a blood colored trail leading into his midst.

Preening his hair, like the most majestic of birds, Suzaku heard the footsteps crushing the flowers underfoot.

_Like a moth to the flame…_ He smirked, watching as the man walked the floral path.

Waiting, hidden amongst the flowers he so loved, he caught a glimpse of the pale intruder's face. Handsome, and male, it was Suzaku's lucky night.

Blowing the flower petals across the room, he murmured three words.

"Please, don't resist."

The scent of the flowers was mixed with his poison, weakening even the strongest of men.

_A moth to be eaten by a bird, how quaint…_

But the amusement wore off when the other man laughed.

"I'm not resisting."

Without a second to react, Suzaku found himself lying on the floor amongst the flowers; the stranger's lips crushing against his in a forceful kiss.

Armor and bracelets clattered to the ground, clothing soon joining it.

"Your name?" Suzaku gasped, his hand reaching up to tangle in the aquamarine tresses.

"Menoumaru. Yours?"

He regarded his position, spread open like the petals of a flower, and decided he was no longer a bird.

"Suzaku- of the Flower."


	11. You'll Never Know: TsukiyomiHoshiyomi

**Title**: You'll Never Know

**Genre**: Drama/Angst/Romance

**Pairings**: Tsukiyomi/Hoshiyomi

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Tsukiyomi's last thoughts as she reached for the seal.

Notes: Tsukiyomi and Hoshiyomi appear in episodes 137-140

* * *

His harsh cries of my name tear at my heart.

Soon, love. Soon I can free you and apologize for my betrayal.

The blade separated- Ken and Kon now miles apart.

It's safe now, Hoshiyomi. You can come back to me now.

But as I go to reach for the seal that binds you, my strength wavers.

This time I have gone too far. My body not able to take the strain I've placed on it.

I desperately reach for you. But I can't touch you.

I'm so sorry, Hoshiyomi. You'll never know…that I only did it for love.


	12. Bloody Rains: Byakuya

**Author's Notes:** This one focuses on Byakuya of the illusions, who appears chapter 396 of the manga.

* * *

**Title:** Bloody Rains  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Dramatic Tragedy  
**Character:** Byakuya-centric  
**Word Count:** 298  
**Summary:** "Love not such nights as these; the wrathful skies  
Gallow the very wanderers of the dark,  
And make them keep their caves: since I was man,  
Such sheets of fire, such bursts of horrid thunder,  
Such groans of roaring wind and rain, I never  
Remember to have heard: man's nature cannot carry  
The affliction nor the fear."King Lear: Act III, scene II (Shakespeare)

* * *

He came floating in on the cusp of a wanning moon, raindrops dancing upon gravestones in his wake. Much like the rain, with its honey-warm embraces, he flitted amongst the winds with but a crane of paper-make, pirouetting and spiraling, all things culminating about him in his celebration of spontaneity. 

Finding himself without companion, Byakuya conjured up a sky-born ballroom of dancers to accompany him, all their white-blank countenances holding in hidden smiles of honor at being allowed to join in. The lofty clouds cried crystalline tears of joy, blessed-be the hour, the day, the time, that they could partake in such a madness-born display of horrors.

As the dance drew to tumultuous climax, all the dancers sought an earth-bound partner to take with them away, the white-stained-red soldiers of illusion whisking a soul with them to hell as they faded purely-black into the nothingness they were begot from.

A sugar-sweet yet ill-tainted laugh emanated from the man who remained, a lone figure landing, standing, on the bloody-rain remains of the dance of death, where many a man lost his mind trying to keep pace with the mercurial madness.

"The night is o'er, my job done, and for this task, which I have fulfilled without but a word against it, I shall be duly rewarded by he who created me. Creations and creators, in unending battle to obey or die. But who, I do wonder, gives heed to wind and rain? Or is it their freedom- their playful eccentricities, that we merely long to capture for ourselves?"

And with but a red-spun smile upon his lips, the man of fair-face and deadly-dance took once more to the rain-filled skies, for the self-created illusion of freedom is all he seeks to grasp, catching it like a raindrop soon to disappear.


	13. The Watchmen's Wishes: Ginta & Hakkaku

**Title:** The Watchmen's Wishes  
**Fandom:** InuYasha  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Drama/General  
**Characters:** Ginta & Hakkaku  
**Summary:** Ginta and Hakkaku weren't the bravest of the pack, nor were they the strongest. But the two- despite their antics- were some of the best watchmen the group could ask for.

* * *

The sun slowly set on the horizon and the unique duo yawned as they made their way to their posts for the night. Quite often, Ginta and Hakkaku would switch off on watchman duty- but with the rising threat of the Gokurakuchou in the area- Kouga had told them both to stay up and keep an eye out for trouble. 

At first they weren't sure what to do or say. While they'd guarded the den many a night, it was always on rotation or from separate areas. They'd pass the time thinking up strange pranks to pull on one another and creative ways to wake a lazy guard up from his nap.

But now, as the task fell to them both at once, it seemed like there just wasn't anything fun to do at all.

"Neh…Hakkaku?"

"Hmm?"

It seemed stupid, Ginta thought to himself. They'd known each other for years, yet here he was asking mundane questions to pass the time.

"If you could have one wish- what would it be?"

The white-mohawked man blinked a moment, thinking it to be a joke somehow.

"A wish?"

"Well Kouga's got those shards. What if we found some or somehow got the whole jewel? What would you wish for then?"

Hakkaku's mind pondered on all the possibilities, all the countless options that such a wish would give him.

"I don't know- what would you wish for?"

Not expecting his question to be turned against him, Ginta found himself equally perplexed as to the answer.

"Wishing for a lot of food seems stupid…" He murmured, rubbing at his growling stomach.

"Yah. And Kouga already has super-speed, so we wouldn't have to wish for that."

"If we wished away the Gokurakuchou it would be nice, but something else would just come after them."

"I wouldn't mind getting a bigger fur pelt for the den…"

"And I wouldn't mind getting someone I could order around…"

The two paused, finally coming to their conclusion.

"I guess I'd just wish for whatever you wanted the most since I can't decide."

The two paused, taking in their simultaneous remark. Then, as if it had been foreordained all along for them to decide on such a wish, the two began to laugh.

"You're the best, Ginta."

"Nah, you are, Hakkaku."

Slinging an arm around his companion, Hakkaku smiled.

"So…what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"You decide. What do you want to do?"

"No, you decide. What do you want to do?"

The two continued their banter until the wee hours of the morning when Kouga found them curled up asleep with each other.

"Hmph. Figures…"

Ginta and Hakkaku weren't the bravest of the pack, nor were they the strongest. But the two- despite their antics- were some of the best watchmen the group could ask for.

At least they were when they stayed awake.

* * *


End file.
